Lost Hope
by arwen-evenstar2
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.Chapter 11 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Ok peoples! This is my first fic! Reviews would be great!! Even criticism is welcome, but please don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Ok, Tolkien, writing genuis, me, not-see the difference? Thought you would! All of the characters belong to Tolkien or his kin, not me! I am making NO money off this, it is simply for pleasure. Also, I have no money so please don't sue, you won't get much!  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Note: When Tolkien says that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Elrond" much like Cassia and Sio, I take that to mean that he was raised by Lord Elrond with him as a father figure and Elladan and Elrohir as Aragorn's brothers. If you have an questions or comments and don't wish to post them on ff.net then feel free to email me privately at peel13@yahoo.com Now you didn't come here to listen to the author blab on and on so now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"No Estel" Elladan said for the third time that morning. "You can't go on a hunting trip with us, you are too little and you could get hurt! Now STOP asking! Go and bother someone else for a change!"  
  
Elladan was all but shouting at the young child.  
  
Estel had been complaining for weeks that Elladan and Elrohir got to go on hunts and he didnt, and the current situation was simply another example.  
  
Estel's eyes filled with tears at his brother's harsh words. Without another sound he tore off in the direction of the Last Homely House.  
  
"Don't you think you were a tad hard on him brother?" Elrohir asked. "No matter how much trouble and how much of an annoyance he sometimes can be, he is still our little brother."  
  
"Exactly! He's out LITTLE brother, he has to learn that some things are just too dangerous for a boy his age, and that we are only trying to do what's best for him!" Elladan growled as he adjusted his gear on his horse.  
  
"Yes, I know that Elladan, but I don't think Estel does, and yelling at him is probably not the best way to show him we care about his well being." Elrohir sighed.  
  
"You're probably right, but there is no time to look for him and apologize now. We were supposed to leave a half and hour ago, all of his begging and whining has made us late! Besides, we will return in a week or so, and Estel will have forgotten all about this, in fact he will have probably forgotten it by tonight!"  
  
With that Elladan swung up on his mount, and headed out the gates, Elrohir followed, fast on his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel tore into the main hall of Elrond's house and ran headlong into Glorfindel. The Elf Lord practically growled at the collision.  
  
Glorfindel had drank just a little too much wine the previous evening, something practically unheard of for the dignified elf. Because of this, he was late for a meeting with Lord Elrond this morning, and now was running late for an appointment with his troops.  
  
The collision with Estel only making him later.  
  
"Estel! Why are you running through the halls as if am army of orcs were on your tail?" He demanded, more irritated with himself than the child.  
  
Estel shrank away from Glorfindel. He couldn't believe he was getting yelled at again! And by Glorfindel, who never yelled at anyone!!  
  
Maybe everyone was getting tired of him. He did ask a lot of questions, or so he was constantly told, and he was slower and less nimble than his elven family and friends.  
  
'That must be it' thought Estel.  
  
"Why are you just standing there staring Estel?" Glorfindel questioned, a little more harshly than he intended.  
  
Estel winced at his tone. *Im dihenalin Brannon Glorfindel* Estel whispered as he tore back down the hall.(I (ask) your forgiveness Lord Glorfindel)  
  
Glorfindel simply shook his head at the oddity of the young human, and went on his way noting to himself that he should apologize for his tone at dinner and have a talk with the young adan. (man)  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Even Glorfindel is mad at me! I wonder what I did.'  
  
Estel pondered on this thought while he ran to his room and flopped down on his bed.  
  
'Maybe I can go talk to Ada, no wait, he said that he was going to be in meetings all day and for NO ONE to disturb him unless it's an emergency.'  
  
Estel sighed everyone was so busy! Most of his friends were off hunting with their father's, and those who were still in Rivendell were busy today.  
  
The thought of his friends off hunting brought another wave of tears to his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a elf maiden bustled into his room. Delérith leveled her gaze at the young boy. "What are you still doing inside? Are you in here plotting some prank or trick that I am will have to clean up later?"  
  
Estel said nothing, but just stood staring at the disapproving elf looking down at him.  
  
Taking his silence as an answer, she continued "I thought as much, now run along outside and play! I have to clean this room and 3 others in the next hour and have no time for you and your pranks right now"  
  
With that she shooed him out the door and motioned down the hall that led to the gardens.  
  
Estel couldn't believe it!  
  
Abandoned by his friends, yelled at AND abandoned by his brothers, yelled at by Glorfindel, ignored by Elrond, and scolded by a servent, it was all just too much!  
  
He had to leave! But where to go?  
  
Then an idea came, he would go out into the woods and have his own hunt! He was old enough, no matter what Elladan thought!  
  
'Won't everyone be suprised when I return with more game than everyone combined!'  
  
With this thought racing through his mind, Estel dashed to the kitchens, grabbed some food, and a knapsack to carry it in.  
  
Then he dashed back up to his room where he quickly grabbed his bow and his quiver full of arrows.  
  
Delérith said nothing, thinking he was going to practice and would be out of her hair for awhile.  
  
Estel slipped out of The Last Homely House, and disappeared into the woods.  
  
TBC....  
  
Whew! 1st chapter done! Well let me know what you think! See that little button down there? That is the review button! use it!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write! Namaarie! ~Arwen 


	2. Trouble starts

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Ok, Tolkien, writing genuis, me, not-see the difference? Thought you would! All of the characters belong to Tolkien or his kin, not me! I am making NO money off this, it is simply for pleasure. Also, I have no money so please don't sue, you won't get much! A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2! Title: Lost Hope Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know! Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lord Elrond sat back in his chair and put his quill back in the bottle. It had been a long day. There were several reports of wargs and orcs near the borders of Imaldris. King Thranduil had sent runners with the message that the spiders were becoming more agressive and that orcs were collecting in the wastelands outside Mirkwood. He had been in meetings with his warriors and Thranduil's messangers all day.  
  
'Well' thought Elrond, 'not ALL day' There was that meeting with Glorfindel this morning. The Elf Lord chuckled at the thought.  
  
It was very rare to see Glorfindel running late and in as foul a mood as he was that morning. It was even more amusing to Elrond because he was often on the recieving end of Glorfindel's "what a proper Elf Lord should and should not do" speeches and looks, it was nice to see him flustered for a change!  
  
With that thought in mind, Elrond got up and prepared for dinner. He entered the dinning hall and noticed that Glorfindel was chatting with the messengers from Mirkwood. After everyone was seated Elrond noticed something else, Estel was absent. This was very odd because, usually, his youngest was one of the first to arrive for dinner. It was very much out of character for Estel to be late for a meal.  
  
Elrond motioned Glorfindel to him. "Have you seen Estel today mellon nin?"  
  
"Not since this morning brannon nin" Glorfindel replied. "I literally had a run in with him this morning, I am not sure where he went after that. I intended to talk to him tonight at dinner as well, I believe that I was a bit harsh on him this morning, and I meant to apologize for being so short with him."  
  
"I wonder where he could be, he is never late for meals if he can help it." Elrond wondered aloud.  
  
"I will go look for him brannon nin. I wish to speak with him as well. I will go find out what is keeping your youngest." Glorfindel replied.  
  
"Thank you mellon nin"  
  
With a final nod Glorfindel returned to the messengers and made his excuses for his abcense, then strode out of the dinning room to search for a certain young adan.  
  
Earlier that same day....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel walked quietly through the woods. He really, really wanted to bring in a ton of game. He hoped he would bag more than he could carry! That way he would have to go home and get several of the elves to come out and help him carry most of it home! Wouldn't Elladan and Elrohir be suprised to learn that their "little brother" bagged more game than they did!  
  
'Won't Ada and the twins be suprised?'gleefully thought Estel.  
  
'I need to find a spot high up where I can just sit and wait for game to come to me. I am not going to catch anything tramping around the forest like this.' Estel decided 'Plus it's winter, it's so cold most animals are not going to come out of their hiding places except for two things food and water. I need to find something by fresh water.'  
  
Estel then began to search for the perfect tree to wait in. Then he found it! The perfect tree! It was tall, but had enough low branches so he could climb up in it's branches, and it overlooked the bank of the river. Even though it was the dead of winter this part of the river wasn't frozen over because it was right next to the falls and the current was so strong that it kept the water from freezing over.  
  
Estel then climbed up the tree with agillity that was rare in humans. He positioned himself in one of the top branches that overlooked the bank.  
  
Then he settled himself in and prepared for a long wait.  
  
Several boring hours later.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel couldn't believe he had been waiting in this tree practically all day! Not to mention that he hadn't see a single deer! This was nerve wracking! He knew that the animals had to have water, and to get that they needed to come here!  
  
Suddenly, he saw a beautiful pointed buck walk into the clearing by the bank of the river.  
  
'Wow' thought Estel. 'What a big deer!'  
  
The buck nervously approached the river's edge. It looked around for awhile and then cautiously lowered it's head to drink.  
  
Estel notched an arrow on his bow. He took careful aim......  
  
*CRACK*  
  
The deer's head jerked up. It then dashed back for the cover of the trees.  
  
Estel, however, had bigger problems. The branch that he had been perched on for so long, could no longer hold his weight. He had forgotten that he was not an elf and tree branches couldn't hold him forever.  
  
This wouldn't have concerned him too much if it was just a fall to the ground from the branch.  
  
'Alas! It is not' He thought desperately, 'it's a fall from that branch would be a fall down the waterfalls and into the rocky pool below.'  
  
'How do I get myself into these situations' Estel wondered as the branch lurched again and left him hanging onto the edge for dear life.  
  
As he was desperately trying to swing to another branch the one he was hanging on began to bend down and break all the way through..........  
  
TBC....  
  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  
Brannon nin: My lord  
  
Adan: Man  
  
Ada: daddy  
  
Whew! Done with that!!! Review? Please? Helps with the next chapter! lol! 


	3. Visions in the night

Ok here is chapter 3. Lol! Backs away from readers glares.. Come on guys don't kill me! I'm sorry about the cliffie, but I had to do something, *grins* There shouldn't be TOO many of those in the future! *runs and hides*  
  
A BIG thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Iavala- Thanks for reviewing! I originally had everything split up but STUPID ff.net took all the lovely spacing away! Lol! But I think I have it fixed now. *g* thanks again! If you see any more problems don't hesitate to point them out!  
  
Ellen the Trickstar: Thank you so much for reviewing!! I personally love Estel fics! Hope you continue to enjoy!! Any suggestions or if you see any problems don't hesitate to email me or put it in your review! Thanks again!  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Ok, Tolkien, writing genuis, me, not-see the difference? Thought you would! All of the characters belong to Tolkien or his kin, not me! I am making NO money off this, it is simply for pleasure. Also, I have no money so please don't sue, you won't get much!  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Enough of me blabbing!! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dinner ended and darkness had fallen several hours ago. Elrond was in his study, pretending to be busy, but in reality he was pacing glancing out the window and worrying.  
  
Estel had not returned, nor had Glorfindel.  
  
'I had hoped the feeling of dread that I've been having would lead to nothing. Now I really have a bad feeling about Estel's disappearance.' Elrond pondered over these morbid thoughts as he paced around the study.  
  
Throrfiriand entered Elrond's study cautiously. "Brannon nin?"  
  
Elrond turned around and looked at his long time servant and friend.  
  
"Yes mellon nin?"  
  
Throrfiriand hesitated at the sadness and worry that was hidden in the depths of Elrond's ancient and wise eyes. "Lord Glorfindel has just returned. I believe he be up shortly, the guards just reported him having ridden through the gates."  
  
Throrfiriand knew Elrond's next question before he even began to word it.  
  
"He was alone brannon nin"  
  
The small glimmer of hope in Elrond's eyes immediately died.  
  
"Thank you." Was all that Elrond said to this sad news.  
  
Throrfiriand exited the room as quietly as he had entered, leaving Elrond to his thoughts.  
  
Glorfindel took the servant's place in Elrond's study. He studied the atmosphere and Elronds mood in a quick searching glance.  
  
"I'm sorry brannon nin" was the first thing he said. "I could not find any trace of Estel. However, my men and I will renew the search at first light."  
  
Elrond nodded "Thank you, I believe that I shall accompany you tomorrow in the search."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, he had expected this.  
  
"If you insist brannon nin," was all he said  
  
Elrond nodded and then began to pace around the room again, pausing occasionally to glance out the window into the darkness.  
  
"Get some rest, that way you won't be dead on your feet tomorrow" Glorfindel suggested gently."I'll have Throrfiriand bring you some tea, it will help you rest."  
  
Elrond did not respond, and Glorfindel exited to find Throrfiriand and ask him to make tea with some herbs from Elrond's medicine cabinet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel was still hanging on the tree branch for dear life. 'Oh no!!! This thing is going to break any second! I wonder if I could swing to that rock face over there?'  
  
Not being able to think of any other options or plans Estel began to swing back and forth on the branch, even though this movement was making the limb he was hanging on break even faster.  
  
With a yell Estel let go of the limb and grabbed for the rock face.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Estel had jumped not a moment too soon, for as soon as the boy let go the limb snapped all the way through and plummeted to the bottom of the ravine.  
  
'That was close!' Estel thought.  
  
Relief came too soon. The rocks beneath his hands crumbled and Estel felt himself tumbling downward.  
  
"AAAADDDDDAAAAAA!!!!! GGGGGWWWWWEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDOOOOOORRRRRRR*  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Estel hit the water that lay at the bottom of the ravine. He felt the tug of the current pulling him along. The river current was strong and the water wild this close to the falls.  
  
Estel didn't know how much longer he could remain conscious, but he knew that if he lost consciousness he would certainly perish. That would crush his family if he didn't come back, would they even know what happened to him? Would they really care? These were the thoughts that kept Estel fighting.  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself being tugged, then he felt hard rock under his hands. He weakly pulled himself up gulped the air around him greedily. Then he collapsed into blissful darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ESTEL!"  
  
"Elrohir? What's the matter?" These were the first words that Elrohir heard upon waking.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
"What is the matter brother?" Elladan asked with concern, taking in the pale shaking form of his twin.  
  
"We must return to Rivendell, now! Something is very wrong!"  
  
"Why? What is the matter?" Elladan was confused, he rarely saw his twin like this.  
  
"Something terrible has happened to Estel, I dreamed it, and I know it! We must leave now Elladan!"  
  
"All right all right! We will go, worry not brother. You will see, as soon as we return to Rivendell and find everyone safe and sound you will feel better. Besides, if we didn't go now you would drive me insane with your worry!" Elladan reassured his twin.  
  
Elrohir only managed a weak smile. 'I hope your right gwador nin, I hope this feeling of darkness and despair I have is wrong'  
  
The twins quickly broke camp and rode with all speed back towards their home.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Ok, not too bad a cliffie right??? Hello??? Hehe  
  
*runs and hides*  
  
mellon nin-my friend  
  
brannon nin-my lord  
  
Ada-father or daddy  
  
gwador-brother  
  
gwador nin-my brother (obviously) 


	4. ummm no title so ch 4?

Well here it is, chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. *drops to knees* I'm sooooo sorry!!! We have had some KILLER storms this week and our electricity was out and then my internet was down, and then our basement flooded and I spent 2 days draining water from it and clearing the drain! *sigh* well you get the picture!! But here it is at last chapter 4, so please don't kill me! *g* WARNING not beta read!! Sorry, no time this time since my computer has been out of commision!  
  
Ellen the Trickstar : Thanks for the review!! I love Estel torture as well! *g* Thank you for your suggestion!! That is exactly what I have been considering!!! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Stich the wizard:Thanks for reviewing!! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as well!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Ok, Tolkien, writing genuis, me, not-see the difference? Thought you would! All of the characters belong to Tolkien or his kin, not me! I am making NO money off this, it is simply for pleasure. Also, I have no money so please don't sue, you won't get much!  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was high in the sky when Estel awoke. He found himself laying on a rocky bank.  
  
'How do I always get into these messes?' Estel wondered to himself. 'Well there is no sense in sitting here feeling sorry for myself.'  
  
Estel had never been this far from Rivendell before, so he had no idea where to go. He decided to head down river.  
  
'There is probably some kind of village near the river somewhere. If I can find a village maybe they can tell me the way back to Rivendell.' With these logical conclusions in his head Estel set off, heading down river away from the falls, and unbeknownst to him, even further away from his home and the realm of elves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond, Glorfindel, and a handful of elves were gathered in the courtyard preparing to leave Rivendell and search for Estel.  
  
Glorfindel was just mounting his horse Asfolth when 2 horses dashed through the gates and into the courtyard at top speed.  
  
Asfolth was startled by the sudden intrusion and skitted to the side, knocking Glorfindel, who was in the process of mounting, flat on his back in the dirt. (Couldn't resist throwing this in, all these fics with Glorfindel covered in mud inspired me! ;) )  
  
Elrond couldn't help it, despite the horrible situation they now fount themselves in and the worry he still had for Estel's safety, he just had to laugh at the site of the dignified Glorfindel covered in mud.  
  
The twins, who had been the riders who tore into the courtyard, also burst out laughing at the site of the elf lord covered in mud.  
  
Glorfindel tried to pull himself to his feet with as much dignity as possible. As he dusted himself off Asfolth nudged him gently in an apologetic way. He patted the horse fondly and then glared at the group of laughing elves.  
  
Elrond composed himself first and fixed his gaze upon his laughing sons.  
  
"What brings you racing back into Rivendell a week early ions nin" (my sons)  
  
"Emphasis on the racing" Glorfindel muttered darkly while glaring at the pair of laughing elves.  
  
This question sobered the two immediately. "I had a bad vision ada." Elrohir replied.  
  
"Where is Estel?" Elladan questioned at the same time.  
  
'My feeling was right then, if Elrohir sensed Estel's danger as well' Thought Elrond darkly  
  
Glorfindel's face changed from annoyance to sympathy.  
  
"Ada?" Elladan questioned softly.  
  
"díhena enni ions nin" (forgive me my sons) Elrond said at last. "Estel is missing. He disappeared the same day you left on your hunt"  
  
"We were just on our way to search for him again" Glorfindel added. "We shall come with you" Elrohir proclaimed  
  
"Of course, while we are on our way you must tell me about your vision Elrohir" Elrond answered.  
  
The twins handed their mounts to the grooms who gave them fresh horses. Then, all the elves mounted and rode out of Rivendell in search of one small boy, who was so special to them all.  
  
TBC..... 


	5. More Trouble waits you

Someone earlier today asked for an update of every story today for Mother's Day. Well this is for that. thysomoeur, this is for your request! Happy Mother's Day to all the Mom's out there!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Ok, Tolkien, writing genuis, me, not-see the difference? Thought you would! All of the characters belong to Tolkien or his kin, not me! I am making NO money off this, it is simply for pleasure. Also, I have no money so please don't sue, you won't get much!  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Estel it felt as though he had been walking for days. 'I must be 100 miles from Rivendell by now! The waste lands probably have more life than this place!' Estel thought glumly.  
  
Despite these frustrating thoughts Estel continued walking along the river.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed that things had gone very quiet around him. 'Where did all the forest noise go? I'm sure I just heard the birds and even the bugs a second ago' Estel wondered with alarm.  
  
All at once a band of orcs jumped out of the trees by the river. They quickly spotted little Estel and began to run for him.  
  
Estel had never been so frightened in all of his 9 years. He had no weapons, he dropped his bow when he fell from the cliff and his knife was pulled from it's sheath by the water.  
  
He began to run as fast as he could. He made for the trees, in hopes that he could climb one and then run tree to tree out of site as he had seen his brothers do many times. He never got there.  
  
Volg, the first orc that had broke through the trees, snatched Estel up before he had made it halfway to the trees. "Look what we gots here" Volg snarled to the other orcs who had gathered around to see what their leader had caught.  
  
"What is it? Can we eat it?" One of the orcs asked.  
  
"It is a man child stupid!" Another snapped back  
  
"It may appear human, but it reeks of elf!" yet another exclaimed. "We should destroy it fast"  
  
"No, I want to have some fun with this one." Volg said. The last orc whose name was Rigor grumbled, but did not dare contradict their leader, especially when the rest of the group seemed to share Volg's desire to play with the small creature.  
  
Estel desperately tried to squirm away from Volg's grip, to no avail. He kicked and squirmed, each attempt was unsuccessful as the last. 'I have to get out of here!' Estel thought frantically. Estel knew that orcs hated all creatures, but what they hated above all was elves. His father and brothers had told him stories how that orcs had at one time been elves who were corrupted. They had also warned him to never be caught by the foul creatures. They smelt the scent of Rivendell and elves about him, and that could land him in serious trouble  
  
'Well too late for the not to be caught warnings' thought Estel. 'I suppose I will just have to escape then'  
  
"Stop wiggling you little rat!" Volg snarled at the boy.  
  
Estel continued his struggle against the nasty hands that held him. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, a nasty one, but if it would give him his freedom....  
  
Estel bit into Volg's hand as hard as he could.  
  
The orc screeched with rage and pain and instead of releasing him, like Estel thought ho would, he threw Estel against a nearby tree.  
  
A loud crack was heard. Estel thought he was going to be sick. His head was spinning and his whole body ached even worse than before.  
  
"So you wanna play rough huh?" Volg sneered. "Lets play"  
  
He drew out a long leather whip from a pouch around his waist. "Lets see if this little beauty can teach you some manners brat." he snarled.  
  
Estel was too dazed to attempt to crawl or even cower away from the hideous device.  
  
*swish* *crack*  
  
Estel could not stifle the cry that built up in his throat.  
  
*swish* *crack* *crack* *crack*  
  
With each lash Estel screamed in agony, his endurance at an end. He began to plead in elvish. He called for help. He even began to see in his mind his father and brothers. He begged them to help him, all to no avail.  
  
This only managed to anger the orcs further, and the others in the group egged their leader on in the abuse.  
  
Just when Estel thought that he could take no more the abuse stopped, suddenly. He looked up at Volg bleary eyed, wondering why he had stopped, but eternally thankful that he had. The look on the orcs face caused the adrenalin to rush through his system, and a cold knot of fear come to his already upset stomach.  
  
"This is boring!" Volg exclaimed. "Lets see how he like's our drink!"  
  
Two of the orcs picked Estel's small abused body up off the dirt and held him in place while Volg placed a skin to his lips. Estel resisted the liquid but it was forced into his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow.  
  
The liquid burned the whole way down and Estel swore that he could still feel it burning, even in his stomach.  
  
Estel chocked and heaved, he knew he was going to be sick. The two orcs dropped him back on the ground and he suffered several minutes of dry heaving, but he could not throw the foul liquid back up.  
  
"What you don't like our poison? That's too bad, perhaps you will just have to learn to like it!" Volg grinned evilly at his prisoner. Then he forced another dose of the vile liquid down Estel's throat.  
  
By this time Estel was too weak to even protest. All he could do was lie there and wonder what these creatures were going to do to him next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond could not remember the last time he had felt so much despair. He and the small party of elves had been searching all day for his youngest, they had so far been unsuccessful. They had found Estel's tracks earlier, but it was where they led that caused the elf lord to despair the most.  
  
The tracks had led them to the edge of a waterfall. It was obvious that Estel had climbed a near by tree, most likely to watch for game. However, it was obvious that the tree had once held branches that hung over the great canyon that the waterfall fell into. Now, it did not, and there were signs that a branch had broken and something had been on it, for there were signs of something holding on the edge of a rock facing just below the cliff.  
  
They all feared that Estel had fallen down into the great chasm. It seemed that Elrond and Elrohir's feelings of dread were not wrong.  
  
They had all agreed to take the path around and down into the canyon. Suddenly, a feeling of utter dread and fear swept through Elrond and the twins. They swore they could hear Estel's voice in their minds, pleading for help.  
  
'Ada! El'dan El'hir help!!'  
  
All three elves looked at each other in a moment of understanding. Then they urged the party to travel with all speed.  
  
'Just hang on Estel, ison nin, we are coming' (my son)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel could take no more. As Volg and a few of the others began to beat on him with their hands and feet, and even occasionally a stick of some sort, all he could do was scream. The poison in his system seemed to react with the abuse making it ten times worse.  
  
Suddenly Estel cried out "Ada! El'dan El'hir Help!"  
  
Then all went dark, and Estel knew no more.  
  
TBC....  
  
Wow! That is my longest chapter ever!!! Hope you like! Don't kill me! *looks around at angry mob* uhhh guys? If you kill me I can't write the next chapter! Hehe well ummm *runs* 


	6. Who am I again?

Well here it is, ch 6! Sorry for the wait!! Well I'll shut up and get on with it now! *g*  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Ok, Tolkien, writing genuis, me, not-see the difference? Thought you would! All of the characters belong to Tolkien or his kin, not me! I am making NO money off this, it is simply for pleasure. Also, I have no money so please don't sue, you won't get much!  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2! This chapter is dedicated to D-chan!! D you rock girl!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Meethril: Eep! I'm writing I'm writing!! *g* glad you are enjoying it!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Astronema : Thanks for the complement! More despair and hurt in this chapter for ya!  
  
Ellen the Trickstar : Update is here! Sorry about the cliffie!! lol! Author's privilege I suppose? *shrugs* about torture by orcs, I dunno, it's fun? Lol! Don't worry, I won't damage him too much, ok well I won't damage him beyond repair, how's that? Thanks for r/r!  
  
Stitch-the-wizard: Thanks for the complements!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The elven search party had made it down the cliff to the river that lay below the waterfalls. From their they followed the river along until they came to a spot where it was obvious that something had pulled itself out.  
  
"Estel must have exited the river here" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"These small prints are Estel's, they can me no other. He survived the fall, see the footprints are heading down river." Elrohir added.  
  
"Then let us waste no time" Glorfindel concluded. He then turned to Elrond who was staring blankly at the bank that Estel had climbed out on. "We will find him mellon nin." Glorfindel reassured the elven lord.  
  
"Yes, it is the condition we will find him in that troubles me."  
  
With that gloomy thought on all their minds, the elves followed Estel's trail down river.  
  
Suddenly, they came upon signs that sent all of their hearts racing with fear for the young boy they had all grown to love. Orc tracks could be seen coming from the woods by the river, Estel's tracks became longer and it was apparent that he had started running for the trees for protection. However, it was obvious he never got there.  
  
All the elves' faces paled as they read these signs. They all pointed to one thing, Estel was captured by orcs.  
  
"Yrck Spit!" exclaimed Elladan.  
  
All remembered vividly the last time a family member had been taken by the orcs. As the Elrond and the twins thought about what had happened to Celebrian, Elrond's wife who had been attacked by orcs that poisoned her soul so badly that she sailed for the undying lands.  
  
That just couldn't happen to Estel. Not to their little Estel.  
  
"This is all my fault!" Elladan exclaimed suddenly. "If I had just let him come with us! It would not have hurt me to look out for him for a few days on the hunting trip! If I had not been so cruel and inconsiderate none of this would have happened!" he finished practically screaming.  
  
"Nay brother! The blame is just as much mine as yours. I should have intervened on his behalf! If I had then perhaps you would have let him come, or he would not been quite as upset at not being able to go! The blame is just as much mine!' Elrohir finished.  
  
"Nay my sons, if anyone is to blame it is I. If only I had taken time today. I was not really that busy. However, I have been neglecting Estel lately, taking more time for work than to be with him. This is more my fault." Elrond stated softly, his voice filled with self recrimination.  
  
"Enough!" Glorfindel spoke for the first time. "Not another word about blame! We must find Estel! You all can place blame after we have rescued him, even though there is no blame to place, you can argue about it when we are all safely back in Rivendell." He scolded.  
  
They all blushed guiltily, here they were arguing about blame while Estel was still out there in the hands of orcs.  
  
'Just hang on Estel, we are coming tithen gawador.' Elladan sent that one thought out to the wind hoping it would reach and comfort Estel. (Little brother)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing that he was aware of was pain. 'Oh, why do I hurt so?' he wondered to himself.  
  
He reached back in his memory trying to figure out what happened to his body to make it feel as though it should be in several pieces.  
  
A sudden pain laced through his head. He whimpered softly.  
  
Again, he tried to remember what had happened, and again his head filled with intense pain.  
  
He realized that he could remember nothing! Not even who he was, or how he got here, or even in fact where here was. 'This is not good, where am I? Who am I?' he thought helplessly  
  
'What is that?' he thought he heard voices coming towards him.  
  
Then he saw them, some of the ugliest creatures coming toward him.  
  
"Oh lookie" one snarled "Our little toy has finally decided to join us for play time" It grinned evilly  
  
'I don't know who these things are or what they want, but it can not be good.....'  
  
TBC.......  
  
Hehe, sorry it's so short, but it's late and I'm tired and that just looked like a good stopping place!  
  
*ducks away from angry readers* ack! Don't worry! I'm going to rescue him....eventually.....  
  
*grins*  
  
A/N: It will probably be a few days before ch 7 come out. I have an awards program and my nephew's graduation, and prom all in the next 3 days so it will be Sunday at the earliest when ch 7 comes out. I apologize for this, but it can't be helped I'm afraid.  
  
Namaarie, 


	7. Saved?

Well here it is! Sorry it took so long!!! Hope you all enjoy!! Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: eh, don't wanna......... Just don't sue me  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2! This chapter is dedicated to D-chan!! D you rock girl!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Astronema: Hehe!! More blood in this chappie!! As requested!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Stitch-the-wizard: Thanks for the review. I did enjoy prom and graduation a lot.  
  
Meethril: Umm I am afraid that yes his memory is completely gone, but don't worry!! It will be alright, more or less. *grin*  
  
Firniswin: *grin* I'm updating! Sorry it has been so long between chapters, but it couldn't be helped! I hope your day gets better!! I hope this cheers you up just a little? Lol! Well, at least it will let you focus on someone else's pain for awhile anyway!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'This is just not my day' thought Estel. First, he had woken up without a clue as to who he was and how he got here, and then these really really nasty creatures grabbed him and made him drink this really foul liquid that burned all the way down his throat and things only got worse from there.  
  
Flashback to earlier that day~*~*~  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" a small quivering voice asked. He was so confused, what did these creatures want? Had he done something to them? Why couldn't he remember!!! He couldn't even remember his own name! Much less any wrong that he could have done to creatures as big and nasty as these, 'and I certainly think I would remember if I had encountered such ugly creatures as these before!' he thought.  
  
"WE want nothing with you, you little rat, but the master does wish to see you" one of the creatures, the one who looked to be the leader of the group, snarled. "Unfortunately, he want's you alive, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun with you before we hand you over to him! Trust me, when he gets his hands on you, you will wish we had finished you!" he sneered evilly at the small boy.  
  
'That just can't be good' Estel thought to himself. Then the leader one grabbed him and strung him up to a tree so that he was literally hanging by his wrists.  
  
The young boy felt sick. His entire body was already screaming at him, and he did not know how much more he could endure. Suddenly he felt the most excruciating pain on his back. The creatures were rubbing salt and some kind of gritty sand into his ruined back.  
  
After they had applied that concoction a few times they took up the bottle of nasty liquid and began to pour that into each and every one of the wounds on his back and legs and arms. Then they turned him over and repeated all of that to his torso and front. Estel was beyond screaming at this point. He was not sure how he was still conscious, but all he had the strength to do was whimper softly.  
  
End flashback~*~*~  
  
Now, here he was. They had left him hanging from the tree, but at least they were gone for now. Estel stretched his body out to stand on his tiptoes. That was the only way to relieve some of the pressure off of his wrists, but he could not really reach the ground properly so most of his weight was on his wrists. They both felt about to break by now.  
  
'I just do not understand why they are doing this to me' Estel thought. 'What could I possibly have done? Who am I? Has my life always been this way? Surely not.' This train of thought continued for some time until Estel heard the creatures returning. 'Oh please, no. Not this soon. I can not live through this again. Please just let me die.' he thought wretchedly.  
  
Then one of the creatures pulled out the whip again, he then rotated Estel so that his ruined back was exposed and began to beat the child again.  
  
"The master will be here tomorrow little rat. Then you will know what pain and suffering truly is. But until then I think we can give you a few more little tastes. But we have been given permission to brand you." The leader stated proudly.  
  
They turned Estel around and it was then he noticed the fire the creatures had built while he had faced the tree. He also saw the poker that had been placed in the fire. He still had no idea how he was conscious.  
  
"You will get to feel this little beauty in a few minutes, and don't worry you should be conscious for most of it! That little drink we gave you it helps keep our toys from passing out before the fun starts." The leader hissed at him gleefully.  
  
'So that's why I haven't passed out yet' Estel thought dully.  
  
Just then one of the creatures pulled the poker out of the fire. It was glowing from the heat the flame had produced.  
  
Estel watched it come closer to his skin as if he was in a trance. He knew that struggling would be useless, in fact, it would probably cause them to hurt him more. In that moment he just gave up, and surrendered himself to whatever fate they saw fit to give him.  
  
The leader grabbed his arm and exposed his forearm to the red hot poker. It was almost like a dream when it came in contact with his skin. Estel still did not even have the strength to scream in agony. The only sign of his internal hell was soft whimpering.  
  
Then, just as he was about to pass into blissful oblivion, for not even to potion could keep him conscious now, a very strange thing happened. He saw the creature in front of him fall with an arrow sticking out of his chest, and then heard several voices shouting in a language that he did not understand, even if it did sound vaguely familiar.  
  
The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was a dark headed being. 'I am surely dying' he thought 'for no creature as fair as this could live in this world, and it is glowing too' were the last thoughts before oblivion at last claimed him.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Well, there it is, ch 7! Sorry it is so short, I'm kinda out of inspiration at the moment. Sorry it took so long to update, I will try and update quicker next time!! Well don't kill me, he was almost rescued in this chapter! Well please review! It helps keep the story going!!  
  
Namaarie for now! 


	8. The worth of someone

Ok, I know it has been FOREVER and I am SO sorry that it has been so long!!! I have been SO busy, and I kinda had a little writers block, but it's gone now, and the next chapter will be out MUCH faster than this one was!!! K well I think that's everthing!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: eh, don't wanna......... Just don't sue me  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2! This chapter is dedicated to D-chan!! D you rock girl!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Firniswin: I'm updating!!! Sorry it took so long, I have been out of town for the whole week!! But I did Love the updates to your stories!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! More angst coming your way!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Thank you so much for the review!!! Yes reviews do help with the story!!! I am glad you liked it!!! Esel's reunion with his family coming up!!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Ellen the trickstar: Eep!! Remind me never to make you mad!!!! lol!! Thanks for the ideas!! I was really just too tired to continue the chapter and I wasn't really sure where to go with it, but after a weeks vacation away from a computer, I have my muse back and am ready to write again!!! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!!!!  
  
Arifel: Thanks so much for the review!!! I'm glad you are enjoying it!!! Edge of your seat? Wow! Never thought one of my stories would have that kind of effect on people! *grins* thanks! You made my day!  
  
Well enough of me yacking!!! Sorry this is so long in coming, but I was away for a week and this is the first chance I have had to get to a computer!!! As always reviews and criticisms always welcome! Oh, and a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers!!! I broke 20 reviews!!! *does happy dance*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earlier that day  
  
The four elves followed the trail that the orcs had left behind them. All of their thoughts racing. All thoughts centered around one thing, a clever, tricky, little human.  
  
'It would truly destroy us all if something happened to him now' Elladan though. 'How did such a little being work his way into all our hearts so fast?' Elladan wondered to himself. The young elf lord remembered when he had come to love the young human as a brother.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Elladan just couldn't believe it. However, there it was before him. Arathorn's broken body with an orc arrow through his eye, the blow that took his life. Near him lay his beautiful wife, Gilraen, pierced through with several arrows.  
  
Elladan then looked up and glanced at his surroundings. He shook his head in sorrow. Not much was left of the dundain camp, it much like it's leader, was almost completely destroyed. Only 5 or 6 rangers had escaped alive from the gruesome orc attack, all the rest had been slain.  
  
A noise drew his attention, and before him stood a small human boy staring at Arathorn and Gilraen's bodies in shock. The boy appeared to be only about 4 or 5 years of age.  
  
"F f father? Mother?" stuttered the child as he looked up at Elladan for answers.  
  
Elladan's heart broke for the young child. He now knew who he was. This must be Aragorn, Arathorn's son. Arathorn had spoken of his young son several times on this trip, he had been very proud of his only son.  
  
"They are gone tithen pen" Elladan said gently as he knelt down so he would be closer to eye level with the small child.  
  
"Who, who, who are you?" Aragorn finally managed to find his voice again.  
  
Elladan felt tears in his eyes at the pain and loss in the little one's voice and eyes. "I am Elladan son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and I was a good friend of your father's."  
  
As Elrohir returned to Elladan's side he explained who the child was, and they decided to take him back to Rivendell with them to let Lord Elrond decide what should be done with the heir of Islidiur.  
  
"Come tithen pen" Elladan stated gently "You will ride with us back to Rivendell."  
  
"Wait!" Cried Aragorn. He then knelt down by the bodies of his parents and whispered a prayer for both of them and softly said goodbye.  
  
Both twins were deeply moved by the young one's courage to be able to accept such a thing at such a young age.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
'He is such a special young one, and we will not lose him! Not yet!' Elladan thought fiercely.  
  
The Elves continued tracking the orc party that they knew had taken Estel. They all prayed fervently that they would not arrive too late to save him.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a noise that made their blood run cold in their veins. Screaming, the most inhuman screaming they had ever heard. The scary thing was, they knew that voice, they all had heard it so many times before, begging for a story, asking hundreds of questions, laughing at their antics or jokes, but this was a sound they didn't know that voice could make.  
  
Elrond's eyes turned to orbs of ice as he heard the sounds that followed his son's screams, orcs' screeches. They were laughing, undoubtedly at his son's pain. They would pay.  
  
Then a sound even more disturbing than the screaming filled the air, a soft whimpering, then silence.  
  
The elves snuck up on the orc camp and quickly surrounded it. The site that met all their eyes was enough to make them all queasy, Estel was tied down as a poker was jammed onto his forearm, branding it with an ugly black symbol. Estel's only response to this was a soft whimper.  
  
'How can he still be consious?' Elrohir wondered to himself. 'I don't think I would be able to stay awake with that much pain' Elrohir thought while red hot fury poured through his veins.  
  
It was no secret that the twins hated orcs with a ferocity that surpassed most elves, this only served to make them hate the foul creatures more. Elladan suddenly had the urge to hunt down every orc on Middle Earth and destroy them all.  
  
He could not watch a moment longer, Elladan quickly strung an arrow on his bow and let it fly, hitting the orc that was hovering directly over his little brother.  
  
The orc was dead before it hit the ground. It was then that the dam broke, and battle broke out all around the camp. The elves took Elladan's arrow as a sign to attack and the orcs were engaged from all sides.  
  
Elrond focused only on getting to his youngest. He quickly disposed of any orcs that dared to get in between him and his goal.  
  
The rest of the orc party was quickly taken care of by the other elves.  
  
Elrond reached his youngest side just in time to watch the small boy slip into unconsciousness.  
  
But what really scared the elf lord was that there was no recognition in his son's eyes when he had seen him. 'What could that mean' he wondered to himself.  
  
He shook those negative thoughts off quickly and began to focus on the problem at hand. He could still hear the sounds of the small scuffle in the background but it was obviously almost over and the twins and the others could take care of themselves, Elrond's main concern was for Estel.  
  
He quickly began to check Estel over, and winced at the damage he saw. Estel was burning with fever, probably from poison, and had so many cuts on his back that there was hardly any skin left, also there was the brand on his arm, the elf lord knew that the dark mark on his arm would be a scar that Estel would carry for the rest of his life, however long that might be, and the very thought made the elf lord weep for his young son.  
  
Perhaps they had been too late after all.  
  
TBC.....................  
  
Ok, *drops to knees* I am SO sorry this is late, and has another cliffie, it's like 1:30 am and it seemed like a good stopping place!!! I PROMISE that I will try to NEVER wait so long between chapters again!!! I just lost inspiration, and then I didn't have ANY time!!! I am SO sorry!!! I will try and do better!!! Please review!!! Even if it's to tell me how horrible I am!!! I still appreciate the feed back!!!  
  
Well Namaarie for now! 


	9. How many injuries can one take?

Ok I know this is SO late and I am SO sorry!!!!!!!!!! *begs forgiveness*  
  
ok well here goes  
  
Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say it????? Ok, here it goes again, not mine. Ok??? Tolkien's and his families? I suppose?? The point is it's not mine k??? Everyone got it?? Good, now that that's cleared up, on with the story!  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! I was ready to give it up and they wouldn't let me! D even went so far as to threaten not to write anymore if I didn't post this! And Cor encouraged and beta read for me! So thanks you 2! Also, thanks to Rhonda!! I love our late night chats!! They inspire me to keep writing!! Thanks girl!  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating: ummm PG to PG-13 if any of you think this is wrong let me know!  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Ellen the Trickstar: *shudders* I'll remember that!! I am sorry about the length!! Hopefully this one is longer and more to your liking? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Firniswin: Next chapter's here!! Lol! I'll TRY to cut back on the cliffies, but I can't make any promises!!! Loved your last update btw! Now, update Last Unicorn and I will be a VERY happy person!  
  
Maverickgirl: Thanks for reviewing! As to Elrond helping him, you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Well what do you say to that/? Ummm more's here?/ finally?/ k, well thanks for the review! I'll be zipping over to your sometime soon, promise! 1st spare minute I have!  
  
littlesaiyangirl: Well, did I not put angst warning?? No?? Oops! Ummmm no worries! Everything will be alright!! I have to be evil to Estel, it's just my nature! *grin*  
  
Astronema: Yes pain is great!! I enjoy it myself!! Maybe a few more flashbacks in the chapters to come! Thank you for the review! Next chapter is up! Not so much physical pain, but plenty of emotional torment from here on out! Hope you like that too!  
  
Whew! Now that all that's done!!! A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers!!!!! All you guys ROCK! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond looked down worriedly at the form of his foster son on the bed. He dabbed Estel's sweaty forehead with a cool damp cloth. Elrond did not know how Estel was going to pull through this one.  
  
After the orcs had been slain Elrond had quickly gathered up his foster son and made for Imaldris. The twins and the other elves followed swiftly in his wake. The child in Elrond's arms barely breathed, and did not stir.  
  
That had to be one of the scariest times in Elrond's or his sons' lives. Elrond kept whispering words of light, life, and encouragement in Estel's ear the whole way. He just kept thinking over and over again that he just could not lose Estel yet, he was far to young for that. All Elladan and Elrohir could do was run alongside their father and pray to Ilúvatar not to take their little brother yet.  
  
Several times along the way Lord Elrond thought all was lost. However, when he took a closer look Estel was still breathing.  
  
Surprisingly, Estel made it to Rivendell alive, barely, but alive. Elrond took some solace in that. Now he had to see to all of Estel's wounds.  
  
Now that they were back in Rivendell Lord Elrond almost did not know where to start. Estel's back was almost devoid of skin, and his legs and torso did not fare much better. Yet what caused Elrond the most concern was a sever head wound on Estel's temple. There was a large gash that was still bleeding and the entire area was swollen, the elf lord feared that Estel's skull could be cracked. Also the fever that raged through his young son's body with out mercy was not helping things. It suggested poison or a toxin of some kind in Estel's blood stream.  
  
Elrond brought his long fingers up to Estel's temple and began to feel the wound, trying to determine if Estel's skull had been fractured. He almost sighed in relief, though the wound was bad, Estel's skull had not fractured. Elladan and Elrohir were in the back of the room setting out herbs, boiling water over the fireplace, and mixing poltrices and herbs they thought their father might need.  
  
"How fares he ada" Elladan asked quietly.  
  
"Not well ion nin, I fear he has broken many ribs, and sustained several internal injuries. He has a sever concussion, it 'tis a miracle that they did not fracture his skull. He has sever bruising, and I fear that if we can not wake him now, we never shall, for the concussion is bad, and to sleep deeply now would be to do so forever." Elrond gave his sons the grim news of Estel's state. "Also, there is a foreign substance in his system, orc poison I believe, that has also caused a deadly fever that is not helping anything, that will also have to be treated, but for now we must arouse him, try and get him to respond, noro ions nin." he finished.  
  
At this the twins leaned over their little brother and began talking about anything they could think of to bring him back to awareness. Elrond went to the table where the healing medicines were laid out, and began to sort through them and pick out what he needed at the moment.  
  
He then re-joined the twins at Estel's bedside and began to try and arouse him. He placed his hand upon his youngest's forehead and concentrated hard, sending healing thoughts of life and laughter to his son, trying to persuade his spirit to remain in this world, and not fly to the world of shadows and waiting like it seemed to want to.  
  
It truly scared the elf lord how close the small boy was to giving up the fight. However, finally Elrond found that tiny spark that was his son's life, and Estel began to slowly regain consciousness. Confused silver eyes opened and stared at the faces that surrounded him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nearly fell to the floor in relief, they had truly believed that they were going to lose their little brother. "That's it tithen pen! Open your eyes!" cried Elrohir.  
  
Elrond was still concerned however. He did not recognize the eyes that stared back at him blearily, those eyes stared at all of them seemed to not know who they were, and they were tinged with just a touch of fear.  
  
It was the last that truly pained the fathers heart. His son was afraid of him. It was true, that Estel was injured, feverish, and had a concussion, but always before when Estel was injured his presence had soothed the young man, but now it seemed to unsettle him.  
  
The twins seemed to notice the change in their little brother and now looked to their father for an explanation. Unfortunately, he did not have one to give them.  
  
"Estel, ion nin do you know who I am?" Elrond asked the confused boy gently.  
  
Silver eyes that were severely dilated simply looked at him. But the eyes answered Elrond's question. Estel did not know, and that scared all of them.  
  
"It will be alright tithen pen, things will be better in the morining." Elrond assured the boy gently, while handing the child a mug of tea that would put him into a healing sleep, but not one so deep it would send him into a coma.  
  
After Estel had surrendered to unconsciousness, Elladan turned to his father. "Ada, what was that? Why did Estel seem to not know who we were? The orcs did not.. they didn't..." he could not finish the sentence.  
  
"I know not ion nin. There is no telling what horrors befell your brother in the time those vile creatures had him. All we can do is treat him, and love him." Elrond said at last.  
  
No more talking was done that night, if they wished to save Estel from the death that wanted him they would need to work swiftly. They bandaged, treated, administered, and toiled until all the candles had nearly burned all the way down, for the life of the youngest of the house of Elrond. Their thoughts never strayed far from the small human, and all wondered what the little one had suffered, and how they could get the youngest member of their family back, it would kill them all to lose Estel now, physically or mentally.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Hehe, don't kill me for the cliffie!!!  
  
I sorry!! I looked to be a good place to stop, so I stoped!!!  
  
BTW, *drops to knees* I AM SO SORRY this is So late!!!!!!!!!!! I got sidetracked, then lost plotbunnies, *sigh* k smack me!!!!!! I deserve it!  
  
*looks around fearfully*  
  
*Runs* 


	10. First Awakening

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say it????? Ok, here it goes again, not mine. Ok??? Tolkien's and his families? I suppose?? The point is it's not mine k??? Everyone got it?? Good, now that that's cleared up, on with the story!  
  
A/N: A HUGE thanks to d-chan and Cor for this!! Also, thanks to Rhonda!! I love our late night chats!! They inspire me to keep writing!! Thanks girl! *sigh* also have to thank Sparx and Rhonda for this chapter!!! They sent me this plot bunny at like 1:30 AM! *sigh* but thanx!! I loves ya both! *huggles*  
  
Title: Lost Hope  
  
Rating:R  
  
Summary: Feeling ignored and unwanted a young Estel decides to go out on a hunting trip by himself.  
  
Steffi: Thank you for the compliments!!! Germany huh?? Way across the ocean!! Thank you so much for your review! Hope you continue to enjoy!  
  
Maverickgirl: Yes, it is killing them! Lol! Part of the fun! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Iawen Londea: lol! No he doesn't remember. *raises eyebrow at threats* ok this from the person who made everyone believe Elladan had shot Elrohir???? Ummhmmm  
  
Anime Elvengirl: *grins* thanks!!! I am glad you like, and don't mind cliffies too much! Still a few left!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Sorry for the delay! I have my bunnies back now and I don't think they are going anywhere!! Hope you continue to enjoy!  
  
littlesaiyangirl:*rubs arm from pinch* lol! Sorry for the length. It is SO hard for me to write long chapters for some reason, but I will try for your sake! Thanks for the review!  
  
Firniswin: Ok ok! No need to get violent! More is here! Lol! Hope you continue to enjoy!  
  
Eryn Lasgalen: Thank you so much for the compliments! *blushes* gee. Hope you continue to enjoy!  
  
Arifel: *ducks rotten vegetables* eep! Lol!! And no worries on spelling, I can't spell to save my life!!! If I didn't have spell check I would just die! Lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
Astronema: Thanks for the review! I love pain too!! You have lost your memory??? I'm sorry that's terrible! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Kitty: thank you so much for all the kind words!!! Hope you continue to enjoy this!  
  
To everyone: I broke 40 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! *does happy dance* THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! *huggles all reviewers*  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Ok guys. Have to warn you of an upcoming change in this fic. I am changing the rating from PG-13 to R. Now the reason isnt' here yet, but in future chapters there is going to be some brutal references to torture, and even some implied rape. I am sorry that I did not rate this story appropriately to start with, but I didn't know it was going to take this direction till I got here. I hope that this does not scare too many of you off. If it does I am sorry!! *goes to cower from angry readers*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning had dawned once more upon the peaceful valley of Imaldris. This sunrise found Elrond in the room of his youngest once more, along with the twins. The twins were stirring already, as the morning sunshine danced across their faces. They both looked to their father. No words were needed between them.  
  
Elrond motioned and they left Estel's room and headed for Elrond's study, there they could talk without worrying about disturbing Estel. Once there all seated themselves comfortably, and Elladan asked the question that had been troubling him, and his twin, since the night before.  
  
"Ada, will he, be the same when he awakens?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Elrond looked sympathetically upon his sons. He knew that they were both thinking of their mother and how orcs had ruined her spirit. To tell the truth, his wife was not far from his mind, because of the similarity of the situation, and Elrond feared the answer to this question, for he himself did not know.  
  
"I do not know ion nin." he said finally. "It is clear the orcs tortured him, and we saw to what extent physically, however how deep the mental went, I do not know. We will just have to wait till he awakens and see."  
  
None of them were satisfied with this answer, but the twins understood that their father knew no more than they did.  
  
"At least he is on the mend physically, take some solace in that ion nin. His body is strong, we must have hope that his spirit is just as strong." Elrond finished, trying to infuse his sons with hope. "Now, why don't the two of you go down to breakfast, and then clean up some. I will look after Estel." it was not a request, and both obeyed their father without question or protest. Elrond watched his sons leave and tried to find some of the hope that he had given his children.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He was floating. It was a wonderful experience, not nearly as scary as he thought it might be. Everything was peaceful, there was no pain, there was simply nothing. However, it seemed this blissful state would not last forever.  
  
He began to "fall" if you could call it falling. It seemed as though he was spiraling downward unendingly. However, now he had feeling and he was no longer in blissful dark, but pictures memories, he guessed, were swirling with him. It was so frustrating because before he could truly get a handle, or process the information that picture was gone and replaced by another. Most of the pictures were nice, beautiful scenes, with friendly looking people in them.  
  
Then the pictures changed. Suddenly, the pictures were no longer nice, but ugly with hideous creatures in them. The horrible sounds filled his mind. 'NO!' he screamed mentally. This was not happening!! It did not happen!! None of these things. But, just like the good images, these passed too quickly to be truly understood. However, this time he did not mind that he missed most of the content of the memories, their evil feel was too much for him as it was.  
  
Just then a particularly nasty figure jumped out at him from one of the pictures. "NO!" Estel screamed. He was lost in pain. He could not understand how the pain could be both outside and inside him at once. It was just too much to bear, he would surely split in two. He could not keep the screams of pure agony in any longer. "NO! NO! NO!" was all he could think of to scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond's head snapped up at the first sounds of distress from Estel. "Ion nin" Elrond inquired gently.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Estel, ion, wake! It is alright, fear not you are safe." Elrond said soothingly while shaking his son gently to rouse him.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Estel kept screaming over and over again.  
  
"ESTEL! Please!!! Wake, all is well, and you are safe tithen pen!" Elrond was pleading with his youngest now.  
  
All the noise brought both twins crashing into the room. "ADA! What is the matter?" Elladan cried as he rushed into the room. "Estel?!" Elrohir cried in desperation.  
  
Both rushed to their brother's side, and looked at their father questioningly. "What is the matter with him????" Elrohir's voice was bordering on desperation with this question.  
  
Elrond suddenly wondered how much more they all could take. Nothing seemed to be going correctly, and it seemed things just kept going from bad to worse, and it was wearing on them all.  
  
Elrond was swiftly shaken out of his small reverie by his twin sons tapping him lightly. He quickly snapped to attention and stated: "He is caught in dreams my sons, we must wake him before he injures himself or tares the stitches."  
  
Before any of them could say a word, or make a move Estel sat bolt up his eyes wide pools of pure terror. He was writhing pitifully, screaming, and trying to escape some unseen foe.  
  
Elrond quickly scooped up the small boy into his arms. "Hush ion nin awartha i meath,(my son abandon the fight) you are safe." Elrond's tone bordered on desperation, as he pleaded for his youngest to hear him and truly come back to them.  
  
Slowly the young human began to calm down and his screams quieted and his racking sobs slowed to a silent stream of tears that flowed from his silver eyes.  
  
Elrond was whispering soothing words of comfort in elvish to the frightened boy, while the twins watched lending their silent support. They did not understand their little brother's fear, but then again they were elves, and did not dream as humans did. They had heard that the dreams of mortals could seem very real, so they assumed that was what this was about.  
  
"Feel better now ion nin?" Elrond questioned after a bit.  
  
Confused silver eyes met Elrond's grey ones. "Ion nin?" Estel questioned quietly the words rolling off of his tongue as though he had never spoken them before. "What does that mean sir?" he asked.  
  
Had Estel been himself the looks of surprise he got from this question would have amused him for years to come. All of them were staring at him with open mouthed surprise that is very hard to come by in elves.  
  
"What are you saying Estel?" Elrohir asked quietly. "And why do you call Ada sir?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"Ada? What is ada?" the young one asked again.  
  
"Estel? What are you speaking of my son? That 'tis elvish." Elrond stated quietly, confusion and hurt flashing in his eyes and face at his youngest sons words.  
  
"Elvish, why would I speak elvish, I am no elf, at least I don't think I am. Your son???" Confusion was written all over Estel's face. "What is estel? It sounds elvish too."  
  
"Estel this is not funny!" Elladan suddenly cried.  
  
The harsh voice startled the boy and he quickly seemed to shrink, he curled in on himself and tried to pull away from all into a tight ball. However, Elrond would not let him, he held on to his son tight. "I do not think he is playing Elladan!" Elrohir cried with despair, "he truly does not know who he is, or who we are!"  
  
TBC.......  
  
Well there it is!  
  
*goes to hide and await angry emails and flames* 


	11. Solution?

1A/N Oh my gosh! I am SOO sorry! I know I know, it's been over two years! All I can say is that I am so sorry! Things have been crazy around here, and I have not had much opportunity to write, not to mention my muse abandoned me. However, I am back, and I hope to have this story completed soon. Until then here is the next chapter! I want to thank you all for sticking with me and for all your wonderful reviews!

I'm not going to answer reviews for this chapter due to my absence, however I LOVE each and every one of you, and I promise to answer all of you on the next chapter! I would like to thank all of you, it is your reviews that have convinced me that this story is worth continuing and finishing :)

Now, on with the story!

For Disclaimer see 1st chapters.

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 11**

Elrond sat alone in his vast library. He was pouring over many of the old and dusty volumes that filled the bookshelves, diligently searching for any information that might help him return Estel's memory.

The Pfizer flower is commonly found in the darker parts of forests as it cares little for sunlight and enjoys the cool damp. It has many healing properties, the roots are used to reduce swelling due to injury or illness, however it is in the delicate petals where it's most powerful healing properties lie. The petals, when combined with the flowers of the Athelas plant form a poultice that is said to heal injuries inflicted upon the mind itself.

'Hmmm' Elrond thought, 'this is worth a try, however Pfizer is rare and I have never seen any on this side of the Misty Mountains.' Lost in his musings Elrond did not hear his sons enter.

The twins looked at one another in slight amusement. It was rare that the Lord of Imaldris was caught unawares. After watching their father for a few minutes Elladan gently cleared his throat to gain Elrond's attention without startling him. Upon hearing the soft sound Elrond looked up to see his twin sons watching him with hope filled eyes.

Elrond noded softly to the twins and asked, "He is sleeping?"

Elrohir gazed at his father, "Yes, for now. He still has regained no memory, and can understand none of our tongue, only that of common. There is little difference between now and when he was first brought here. What ails his mind ada? Can it be fixed?"

"Of course not!" Elladan burst out suddenly. "How can it be? There is no Valanor for mortals, he is broken the same way that naneth was broken and there isn't one cursed thing we can do about it! Our little brother is gone El, he will never be coming back.."

"Enough!" Elrond roared. The tone coupled with the look of pure rage on his face sent both twins into absolute silence. Elrond took a few calming breaths, it had been many centuries since he had lost his temper, and it was not something he was fond of doing. "Estel is not yet lost to us Elladan, do not give up hope my son, I have not yet exhausted all of my knowledge, and while I have strength left I shall not give up hope that Estel will recover from this."

Elladan looked to the floor in shame as Elrohir put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "It's going to be okay El, Estel will be alright, he is a child, but an exceptionally strong one. Do not despair yet_ gwador nin_." That said, Elrohir looked toward their father, "Have you found anything that might help him regain his memories?"

Elrond smiled at the younger of his twin sons. Elrohir always kept faith. "Yes _ion nin, _I have discovered something that we may try. It is a slim chance, but I shan't give up hope yet, and neither should you. I will need the two of you to travel to Mirkwood, I know that Thranduil is not too pleased with the two of you after that incident a millennia or so ago, so I ask you to be on your absolute best behavior, and be sure to apologize again before you ask his aid."

"But _Ada_!" Elladan interrupted indignantly "that wasn't our fault! How were we supposed to know that our woodland kin have NO sense of humor?"

Elrond chuckled, he knew that in defending his dignity Elladan would forget his despair.

"_Ada,_" Elrohir said thoughtfully "what are we going to Mirkwood for?"

"To retrieve some Pfizer. They are extremely rare, and Mirkwood is one of the only places in Middle Earth it can be found, I am hoping that it can still be found there, for these are dark times, and delicate plants such as this often are driven out of existence."

"We shall leave at once _ada_" Elladan announced, as both of the twins headed out of the library door to begin preparing for the long trek over the Misty Mountains.

Elrond watched the two figures disappear out of the gates of Imaldris. 'Be safe my sons, and return with all speed, for I fear that the longer Estel goes without his memories, the harder it shall be to return them.'

As soon as the figures were no longer visible, even to his sharp elven eyes, the Lord of Imaldris turned around and headed back inside to tend to his little Estel, his little hope, and what a hope he was to them all. It would be the greatest of all tragedies if their hope was lost to them so soon.

TBC...

Wow that was hard to get out! I just want to apologize again for the LONG wait, and say that it shall never happen again! Fear not, I am back on the writing track and intend to stay that way!

Thank you again, all of you for your endless support.

Arwenevenstar


End file.
